King Leopold
|eyecolor = Brown |firstmention = The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter |firstappearance = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree |portrayedby = Richard Schiff Eric Lange |latestappearance = Regina Rising }} King Leopold, formerly known as Prince Leopold, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eleventh episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest stars Richard Schiff and Eric Lange. King Leopold is based on the king from the fairytale, "Snow White". History Eventually, Leopold marries Eva as planned, and later gifts her a brooch to show his love for her. The couple become king and queen of the land and have a daughter, Snow White. During their daughter's coming-of-age party preparations, King Leopold is away on business. Behind the scenes, Cora, older and even more ambitious, seeks to make the queen's seat vacant so her own daughter, Regina, can take it. She poisons Eva, who then passes away. At most 2 years later,Mary Margaret: "I remember my first ball. I was 8 years old." King Leopold grows lonely without a companion and also wishes to find a woman worthy enough to become a mother to Snow White. With his knights and daughter, he traverses the lands in search of a new wife. One day, he and his men stop in the woods. Again, Cora has the advantage in speeding up her grand plan. She purposely startles Snow White's horse and sends the animal trampling away furiously. Unable to get off the horse, Snow White yells for help. Nearly, Regina is alerted to the girl's cries and jumps on her own horse to pull Snow White to safety. Snow White becomes grateful towards Regina for saving her life. Later, King Leopold gains word of Regina's feat. Impressed, he decides she fits the criteria of the kind of woman he needs for his daughter and formally proposes to Regina. Stunned, Regina is unable to respond until Cora accepts in her stead. Following this, King Leopold marries Regina, although his heart still belongs to Eva and he remains mostly devoted to raising his daughter Snow. One day, he departs from the kingdom for a diplomatic mission, leaving his new wife and his daughter to rule in his absence. At some point in the marriage, Leopold comes to love Regina, and to show his affection for her, he gives her a brooch, the same one he previously gave to his first wife Eva. When Snow White turns fifteen, her father gifts her a pony. Some years later, while walking along the shoreline of a river, Leopold stumbles across a magical lamp. As he rubs the dirt off of it, to his surprise, a Genie comes out of the lamp to grant him three wishes, but warns that the wishes cannot be undone as all magic comes with a price. Since the Genie longs for freedom, Leopold uses a wish to free him from servitude. Then, he takes the second wish to give the third wish for the Genie to use. King Leopold brings his new friend to the palace to meet his family and also invites the Genie to his birthday celebration. At the party, Leopold dotes on his beloved daughter, who is so much like Eva, and he praises Snow White as the "fairest one of them all". Regina, watching nearby, looks saddened that he's not paying her any attention. Oblivious to his wife's unhappiness, he later finds evidence in her diary of an affair with another man, which, unknown to him, she purposely wrote in order to incite his fury and provoke the Genie into helping her. A furious Leopold shuts Regina into a room and sends the Genie to find the man his wife is consorting with, who gave her a mirror as a gift. That night, the king is asleep in bed when the Genie sets loose an Agrabahn viper to attack him. As the king lays dying, the Genie admits giving Regina the mirror because he is in love with her. With his last breath, Leopold proclaims that he should have never made his first wish to free the Genie because doing so caused his own downfall. }} Family Regina Mills [[Roni]]}} Mary Margaret Blanchard|HUS=Prince Charming David Nolan}} Jacinda Vidrio}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *King Leopold's family is the wealthiest family in the Enchanted Forest.Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 231 **This is supported by the fact that after Snow White tries to sell a family heirloom to a nobleman, the man immediately suspects and tells her that he knows only one family with heirloom that is so valuable. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call for his younger self describes him as "grounded, humble and not afraid to open his heart, coveting more from marriage than just a political arrangement." |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *His chess setFile:111AnotherMan.png can be seen in Mr. Gold's pawnshop during the Dark Curse.File:104Chess.png It is the item that Mr. Gold hurts his head on when he is attacked by Ashley. Set Dressing *As a prince, Leopold's coat of armsFile:318Oh.png File:318Pavilion.png is a lion rampant (depicted in profile standing erect with forepaws raised) langued (having the tongue visible) with a crown. After he becomes king, Leopold's coat of arms is several overlapping black squares on a white background, with a black torch billowing out reddish-orange flames at the top.File:107TheLossIFeel.png **The rampant lion is a common motif in real-world heraldry, and also in Fairy Tale Land. King George's coat of arms,File:106Battle.png Robin Hood's tattooFile:303Arm.png and King Arthur's armourFile:502ImAfraid.png also feature this motif. **When the Evil Queen takes over, she uses a modified version of Leopold's the coat of arms: Overlapping white squares on a black background, with a white torch instead of a black one.File:116ClearTheRoads.png The squarish symbol is reminiscent of the grid on the Nine Men's Morris board game, also known as "Mills" or "The Mill Game". Mills is the character's last name in Storybrooke. Appearances STORYBOOKS *King Leopold is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Snow Falls".File:103SnowWhitesStory.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}pl:Król Leopold de:Leopold es:El rey Leopold fr:Roi Leopold it:Leopold nl:Koning Leopold Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Shadow of the Queen Characters Category:Regina Rising Characters